bioniclecrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Clone Trooper 1000
Welcome Hi, welcome to BIONICLE Crossover Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Magnetopic.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheSlicer (Talk) 20:28, 24 May 2010 Alpha War Can I write issue 2 of Alpha War? (After you get issue one done of course). 02:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alright then, I can most likely write it later tonight or tomorrow, as right now I'm working on a new chapter of The Jareroden Saga back on CBW. And don't worry, I'm pretty well versed in the ways of the Transformers movies. Also, isn't Glen Whitmann the one who got the drive that had the stuff about S7 on it? J97 Alpha War Issue 2 I've got issue 2 done! So, what do you think? J97 Re: I can probobally manage it, but not today though, but next week I'll be mostly off from school, so I can then. 21:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Alpha War I don't think I can write issue four of Alpha War, as for the rest of the week, I will be very ''busy. Sorry. 'J97 ''' I cannot say how upset I am over this banning conclusion. I cannot believe the bann was issued at this point and not earlier. I am highly dissapointed, and I am not going to stay off of CHFW. Bionicle Crossovers is my new place, for now, to post information. Tell the others to stay tuned. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 00:44, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay . . . "Look, you have no right to be mad about the ban. You are responsible for your actions. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to try to get this site on Wiki Metru." I beg your pardon? I have a right to be mad about the bann. True, I'm responsible for my actions - and just why is everything being linked with Wiki Metru? Your tone is interesting. Explain. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 14:49, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for banning SS7, I may nominate myself for admin, although I may simply be shut down... user:starkiller510 distraction! 02:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Newbie on deck Greetings, I am Astrotorical as youll no doubt see when i put my signature up. I stumbled across this wiki and thought id give it a go. So yes i a bit of a newbi here (although back at my other 3 wikis I am an almighty system admin but anyway). I need some guidence on what exactly I am to do here. Is it like a roleplay type thing where users play toa (or what ever other character from another dimension i suppose) and act like that? or is it more of a Fan Fiction thing incorporating Bionicle into other fictional storylines? CH33R5 06:19, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Request Deletion SCM7 (talk) 09:44, June 26, 2015 (UTC)SCM7 Sorry for the inconvience, but I happen to have the gun in terms of uploading a page- this one, to be exact. Could you possibly delete it? I might come back later (much later) after I have developed an actual story regarding those particular individuals, but as of now, I believe that I posted it too soon.